The JP-A-2008-122531 (Patent Document 1) sets forth an actuator. FIG. 12 depicts a structural overview of this actuator. As shown in FIG. 12, an actuator 110 comprises a fixed portion 112 and a movable portion 114 to which an image stabilizing lens is attached; the movable portion 114 is supported so as to be translationally and rotationally movable relative to the fixed portion 112. The movable portion 114 is driven by two linear motors comprising two groups of drive coils 120 and drive magnets 122. These two linear motors are disposed vertically above the image stabilizing lens on the same plane perpendicular to the optical axis, and in such a way as to surround the image stabilizing lens in the horizontal direction.
The JP-A-2007-206102 (Patent Document 2) sets forth an image blur compensation device. Within this image blur compensation device, movement of the movable portion to which the image stabilizing lens is attached is guided by a guide portion, and the movable portion is driven in the horizontal and vertical directions, respectively, by two linear motors provided under the image stabilizing lens. Within this image blur compensation device, the two linear motors are disposed so as to overlap the direction of the optical axis.    Patent Document 1: Published Unexamined Application JP-A-2008-122531    Patent Document 2: Published Unexamined Application JP-A-2007-206102